Total Drama World Tour's Sequel
by GirlPower54
Summary: After the Success of Total Drama World Tour, Chris invites 24 new contestants to travel the world. Every episode, someone's going home. There's romance, action, betrayal, money, and...oh yeah...drama. Who will crumble under the intense pressure of the competition and who will reign victorious? Find out here! (Discontinued)
1. The Tour Begins

"And we're back for season seven!" Chris announced

"24 new contestants come here to compete for ONE MILLION DOLLARS on this world tour! Who will win? I guess you'll have to find out on Total!

Drama!

World Tour's!

SEQUEL!"

* * *

 _*cue that rad theme song*_

* * *

The first contestant to get off the bus is a tall and skinny fair-skinned boy with neatly over gelled blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. He was 6'1 and was wearing what appeared to be a suit

"Our first newbie is Jonathan!" Chris introduced

"Hello, good sir," Jonathan bowed. He smiled broadly. He seemed to speak with a British accent

"Jonathan! How's the government life treating you?" Chris asked

"Oh it's great! My parents are truly incredible role models," Jonathan nodded

"Good to hear Jonathan! Stand here while we wait for-" Chris began before the next contestant barged out

She had black hair in a braid and oval shaped red eyes with bags under them and is rather pale-skinned. She has a slight hourglass figure with a flat chest. She wore what appeared to be a red dress with black leggings and blood red sneakers.

"Violet," Chris smirked

"You're evil," Violet frowned before standing next to Jonathan

"Greetings fellow contestant. My name is Jonathan Smith. Pleasure to be in your presence," Jonathan smiled

Violet only yawned

"Yeah...Violet suffers insomnia..." Chris chuckled sheepishly

"I'm RIGHT HERE!" The next contestant yelled

He had dark gray eyes and brown hair in a crew cut. He had a scar going from his left eyebrow to his chin. He had light tan skin and a muscular build. He wore a red sweatshirt, blue jeans, a red leather fingerless glove, blue sneakers, a black belt and a black eyepatch over his left eye

"Our daredevil Bergin is here! Wait what kind of name is Bergin?" Chris asked, brow furrowed

"My name," Bergin grinned standing next to Violet who leaned her head on his shoulder

The next female contestant had auburn hair in a simple ponytail with dark brown eyes. She had plain Caucasian skin with a slim figure. She wore a jean jacket with a red shirt, blue jeggings, and red flats

"Maya," Chris smiled

"Chris," Maya smiled

Cue the silence

"I'll be over there," Maya stated

"Good. Because next up is Kevin!" Chris declared

Kevin had messy brown hair and dark green eyes. He was tan with a semi-muscular build. He wore a blue polo shirt, tan khaki shorts, white socks and black sneakers

"Hey Chris," Kevin smiled before going wide-eyed

"OH MY GOD ITS A DRAGON!" He yelled

Jonathan raised an eyebrow while Maya laughs

"Sorry...I have hallucinations sometimes," Kevin frowned

"No worries fellow competitor. We'll treat you like any other player. I'm sure you're a great person," Jonathan stated

"Kevin, if you need us to, we can simply get you some medication or even someone to replace you right now if needed," Chris commented

"No, I'm good. If Mike can get over his MPD in a way that made no sense, I can overcome my disorder in a way I hope will make sense...but I will take up the offer on medication though," Kevin replied as he stood next to Bergin and Violet

"And following Kevin is our fellow unicorn fanatic...QUINN!" Chris announced

Quinn had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She looked incredibly pale, with freckles all over and an hourglass figure. She wore what appeared to be a black shirt with uncorns on it, blue jean shorts and brown boots

"Hi!" Quinn smiled before turning to Kevin. "Did you mention a dragon earlier?"

"No," Kevin lied

Shockingly enough Quinn believed Kevin

The next male camper had short auburn hair, brown eyes and dark tan skin. He seemed skinny and wore what appeared to be a long sleeve red hoodie, black sweatpants with red stripes on the sides, black and red sneakers, black and red gloves, a red and black scarf around his neck, white socks, and had green rectangular framed glasses.

"This is Cade," Chris introduced

"Hey, guys," Cade waved. He spoke with a German accent

"I see you come from out of Canada as well," Jonathan smiled

"Correct. I'm from Germany," Cade nodded

"Next up is Abby!" Chris declared, interrupting Cade and Jonathan's conversation

Abby had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Her skin tone was fair, and she had a slim and slender build. She wore a basic pink polo shirt with blue jeans and black and white running shoes.

"Hello," Abby waved.

Abby took her stand next to Jonathan, and the two shared a look that read 'This game is Mine'.

"Abby," Abby introduced herself kindly

"Jonathan," Jonathan replied

The next contestant had brown hair and dark blue eyes, he was a muscular teen with average Caucasian skin and wore a green shirt with a white 01 on the front and back, gray shorts and black sneakers

"This," Chris gestured to the teen. "Has a similar name to me! Welcome, Christian, to Total Drama World Tour's Sequel!"

"Wow..." Christian awed. "Hi! I'm Christian! Call me Christy, and you'll be sorry."

"ZOMBIE!" Kevin yelled, imagining Christian as a zombie for whatever reason[1]

Quinn giggled at Kevin's comment

Maya took one look at Christian and quickly looked away

The next contestant after Christian had golden blonde hair, royal blue eyes and tan skin. She wore a short sleeve purple t-shirt with black pants and white sneakers

"Our... _wannabe actress_...Alice is here!" Chris smiled

Alice smiled. "Hi! I'm Alice!" she exclaimed

"Hey. I'm Kevin," Kevin introduced himself

"Nice to meet you Kevin," Alice grinned

"Contestant number...darn it I lost track!" Chris yelled

"It's contestant number eleven!" Christian yelled

"Thank you Christian! Anyway, welcome Cole!" Chris yelled

Cole had blonde hair in an emo-cut, dark brown eyes and pale skin. He seemed to wear a plain blue hoodie with black pants, and a pair of black Sony headphones around his neck as well. He also had orange converse sneakers

"Chris McLean! I didn't come here because I wanted to!" Cole snapped

"He was KIDNAPPED?!" Violet gasped

"She's right. I was. And I'm _not_ happy about it either!" Cole frowned.

"But why?" Alice asked

"His parents requested it," Chris shrugged

"Wait his parents actually agreed to let their son be kidnapped?" Christian was wide-eyed

Cole simply shrugged and stood next to Alice. Kevin frowned ever-so-slightly. He seemed to be getting jealous

Contestant twelve was a redhead girl with gray eyes and fair skin and wore a black and blue shirt, gray pants and black and blue sneakers.

"Olivia!" Chris smiled

"Hey Christopher," Olivia shrugged

"It's just Chris," Chris frowned

"Oh..." Olivia stood near Cade

"We're halfway there!" Chris told the teens

"Oh thank god, my legs are gonna go numb!" Violet declared

Abby snickered lightly

Contestant 13 had messy blonde hair, light brown eyes and tan skin. His outfit was all black- black pants, black shoes, black fingerless gloves, a black scarf, and a black shirt.

"Caleb," Chris greeted

"Go the f*ck away," Caleb deadpanned

"Go stand next to the others," Chris seethed angrily

Caleb shrugged and stood next to Quinn

"Contestant number 14 is Caroline!" Chris announced

Caroline gets off the bus. She has curly light brown hair, and round light green eyes, with lightly tanned skin. She wore a light pink crop top with blue shorts and black ballet flats

"Hello," Caroline bowed.

"Next up is...WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'He wasn't on the Bus'?! He should-oh, there's Connor," Chris gestured to the 15th contestant

Connor had dark green eyes and unkept and messy dirty blonde hair with ridiculously pale skin, with a long scar from his left shoulder to his left wrist. He wore a red jacket over a black t-shirt and blue jeans alongside black and red sneakers

"What's his deal?" Alice asked. "He looks malnourished."

"Being raised by wolves can do that to a person," Chris chuckled

"So let me get this straight: You accepted some guy who is probably a psychopath as a contestant, because you needed ratings and because he would stir up drama?" Caleb questioned

"Bingo, Caleb's right. I'm starting to think he just KIDNAPPED us all," Cole scowled

"Contestant 16 is-" Chris began before being interrupted

"I, Joelle Watterson, WILL WIN!" Joelle declared. She had blackish brown hair and dark blue-green eyes and tan skin. Her outfit was a formal blue dress with black leggings and red high heels

"What the heck?" Bergin asked

"Kill me now," Caleb deadpanned

"Screen hog," Cade frowned

Violet yawned

"Contestant 17 is Damien! Come on out man!" Chris smiled

Damien has neatly combed brown hair and round gentle blue eyes. He was visibly shivering as he wore a crumbled red shirt with blue ripped jeans and a black leather jacket and brown shoes

"Um...hi?" Damien questioned

"Oh my gosh!" Joelle squealed. "Are you _the_ Damien Quincy Prince?"

"Yes..." Damien gulped

"I am SUCH a huge fan of your father's work!" Joelle squealed

"Thanks," Damien squeaked

Contestant 18 had jet black hair, bright green eyes and dark tan skin. She had a rose in her hair. She wore an unzipped black leather jacket, a pink shirt with a blue skull on it, a denim skirt with black ripped jeans (both the skirt and jeans have chains), black combat boots with chains, spiked wristbands, a black beanie, and black fingerless gloves. She had eyeshadow, dark purple lipstick, purple nail polish and mascara

"Jennifer, our biker chick," Chris smirked

"Hey guys, ready to go down?" Jennifer smirked

"Nice try, vampire, but we won't," Kevin responded

"...I'm not a vampire..." Jennifer furrowed her brow

"WEREWOLF!" Kevin screamed

"What's your problem?!" Jennifer yelled

"NOTHING" Kevin yelled aggressively

Damien squeaked

Contestants 19 and 20 got off at the same time

The male had slicked black blonde hair and round brown eyes. His skin was slightly tanned, and seemed muscular, with a small scar on his right cheek. He wore a black t-shirt under a red hoodie with blue ripped jeans, white socks, and worn out orange and black sneakers

The girl had brown hair in a ponytail and matching brown eyes. She also had slightly tanned skin, and an hourglass figure. She wore a red and black crop top, blue jean shorts, white socks and black flats

"Matthew, Madison, welcome!" Chris declared

"Thanks Chris," Matthew smiled. He was the male if it wasn't obvious

Madison flashed her charming smile. "We're excited to be here."

"Uh...are you guys okay?" Cole asked Madison and Matthew

"Just fine..." Madison grinned eerily

"That's not creepy at all," Maya frowned

"Matthew or Madison?" Bergin asked

"Madison, obviously," Maya frowned

"Yo yo yo! It's ya boy Brendan in da house!" the next boy, Brendan, cheered

Brendan had wavy dirty blonde/mud brown hair, dark gray eyes and tan skin and a semi-muscular build. He wore a loose white shirt with a black unzipped leather jacket with chains, blue ripped jeans with chains, black Converse shoes, white socks, black leather fingerless gloves, a black beanie, sunglasses, a black belt and a silver chain with a B around his neck

"Brendan. Nice. Glad you could make it," Chris greeted

"Ya know it, ma man! B-Dawg's walkin' home with dat rad mill!" Brendan cheered

"No. No you won't." Matthew deadpanned

"Matthew's right. You're annoying." Caleb agreed

Matthew smirked at Caleb before turning back and waiting for the rest of the competition

"Third last is..." Chris began before being interrupted again. Poor guy keeps getting interrupted

The girl had wide black framed glasses and dark green eyes, short black hair in a bun, and very pale skin, with a skinny build and flat chest. She wore a long sleeve black shirt with a blood red vest, tan shorts, white socks and black shoes. She also wore a white lab coat

"Lilith?" Chris asked

"You are correct," Lilith adjusted her glasses with a scowl towards Brendan and Connor

"What?" Brendan asked, not using his slang for once

"I don't like you," Lilith frowned

Brendan scoffed

The second last camper (and last male) had short spiky blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin and a muscular build. He wore a red short sleeve polo shirt, blue jeans, an unzipped black hoodie, black sneakers, white socks, orange leather fingerless gloves, and for whatever reason a blue bandana around his neck

"Ethan. Welcome," Chris greeted warmly

"YO!" Ethan yelled loudly

"OH MY GOD! VAMPIRE!" Kevin blurted

"... _What_?" Ethan asked

"Nothing," Kevin sighed

"Ahem," the last contestant frowned. She had a cross around her neck, a blue blouse, black shorts, white socks, blue sneakers and black rectangular framed glasses. She had red hair in a ponytail and round green eyes

"Elena," Chris smiled

"Hey," Elena shrugged

"Ahem...Jonathan, Violet, Bergin, Maya, Kevin, Quinn, Cade, Abby, Christian, Alice, Cole, Olivia, Caleb, Caroline, Connor, Joelle, Damien, Jennifer, Matthew, Madison, Brendan, Lilith, Ethan and Elena! Welcome to Total Drama World Tour's Sequel! If it wasn't obvious, it's another world tour! But...no singing this time," Chris stated

"Oh thank GOD," Caleb stated. "Those songs ANNOYED me."

"Okay. Now we're gonna divide you into two teams," Chris announced.

"Jonathan, Abby, Christian, Maya, Kevin, Alice, Cade, Olivia, Matthew, Lilith, Connor, and...Caroline." Chris declared. "YOU ARE THE REBELLIOUS RHINOS!"

"Sweet," Kevin smiled

"The REST of you...Violet, Bergin, Quinn, Cole, Caleb, Joelle, Damien, Jennifer, Madison, Brendan, Elena and Ethan! YOU GUYS ARE THE DEVIOUS DOGS!"

"I don't mind," Bergin spoke up

"So who's ready for challenge number one?" Chris grinned

"But we just got here!" Christian complained

"Exactly. Which is why...your first challenge...is to GET BACK ONTO THE PLANE!" Chris laughed as the plane began to move

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled

"He's trying to kill us!" Kevin yelled

"That's the most logical thing you've said all day!" Olivia retorted

"Your challenge starts...NOW!" Chris yelled

* * *

 **Devious Dogs- Bergin, Brendan, Caleb, Cole, Damien, Elena, Ethan, Jennifer, Joelle, Madison, Quinn, Violet**

"Don't worry guys. I'm a MASTER daredevil. We've got this!" Bergin cheered

"Yeah, try to kill us all...I'll go first," Caleb volunteered

"Caleb, NO! Don't KILL yourself!" Elena protested

"But why?" Caleb frowned. "At least one death will occur on this show."

As soon as he said that, a dead bird fell from the sky.

"Make that two deaths," Caleb changed

"CALEB!" Elena yelled

This yelling and protesting caused Damien to begin to shake...they had scared him

"Are you okay Damien?" Joelle asked, noticing Damien's fear

"I don't know," Damien muttered

"Guys! Bergin has a plan and yet you won't let him reveal it!" Cole yelled.

* * *

Confessional- Cole

"I hate this show. And for a good reason."

End Confessional- Cole

* * *

Confessional- Quinn

"Cole _is_ aware he just made the first confessional of the season... _right?_ "

End Confessional- Quinn

* * *

"Anyway, the plan involves a jetpack, balloons, a trampoline, a ladder and roller skates," Bergin stated

"A TRAMPOLINE?! A JETPACK?! Those are NOWHERE near by!" Ethan screamed

A jetpack fell from the sky and hit Ethan in the head, somehow landing in Caleb's hands

"What the?" Caleb asked

"LESS WANDERING, MORE WORKING!" Madison yelled

"Hey, l-let's be f-friendly," Damien stammered

"Whatever," Madison rolled her eyes

"Let's do this!" Bergin cheered.

Everyone else but Ethan, Caleb, Cole and Madison cheered alongside him. Ethan was unconscious, Caleb had his eyebrow raised, Cole had his arms crossed, and Madison rolled her eyes with a scowl

* * *

 **Rebellious Rhinos- Abby, Alice, Cade, Caroline, Christian, Connor, Jonathan, Kevin, Lilith, Matthew, Maya, Olivia**

"So what's the plan?" Christian asked

"One of us will die regardless," Kevin sighed

"What's with this attitude?" Cade frowned

"I don't know anymore," Kevin frowned

" _Warum nicht?_ " Cade asked[2]

"I'm sorry, what?" Kevin furrowed his brow in confusion

"What Cade said means nothing important," Jonathan spoke up

Cade glanced at Jonathan before turning back to Kevin. "He's right."

"Let's begin planning!" A voice exclaimed. The voice was rather masculine, but full of energy

This came from... _Connor_?

"I thought you were feral," Matthew spoke

"The wolves thing was true...luckily I had a human friend," Connor admitted

"Well, you seem valuable," Maya spoke

"Had?" Matthew asked

"He died," Connor stated

"I'm sorry," Matthew apologized before covering his mouth with wide-eyes

* * *

Confessional- Matthew

"I actually feel sympathy...I've never felt sympathy before. Why am I feeling this way?!"

End Confessional- Matthew

* * *

"Alright, what's the plan?" Caroline asked

"I have wood and tools," Olivia spoke

"How...what...?" Lilith asked

"Don't ask," Olivia smirked

"So I'll go...hey...where did Matthew and Connor go?" Christian asked

* * *

 **The Plane- Chris, Chef, interns**

"So much drama, I LOVE IT!" Chris smiled

"Did we take the right shortcut?" A male voice asked

"Yep, I'm sure of it," Another male voice spoke

"What the?" Chris spoke

The camera panned out to reveal Matthew and Connor

"How did we get here?" Matthew asked

"I got us here using the magic of trampolines," Connor stated

"Well that broke all sense of logic," Matthew spoke

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A voice yelled as he flew in

"Caleb?" Matthew asked

"I'm...here..." Caleb spoke before passing out

"Chef! Take a look at this kid!" Chris yelled

* * *

Confessional- Chris

"For the record, if Caleb dies, the season would be cancelled and I would be sued by his family and arrested. I can't have that!"

End Confessional- Chris

* * *

"So that's one Devious Dog and two Rebellious Rhinos...you know what? I see why you two are rebellious," Chris snickered

Matthew and Connor glanced at each other

* * *

 **Devious Dogs- Bergin, Brendan, Cole, Damien, Elena, Ethan, Jennifer, Joelle, Madison, Quinn, Violet**

"Caleb made it!" Ethan smiled, conscious again

"Barely," Elena rolled her eyes

"Way to ruin the mood," Ethan grumbled

"Guys...don't worry," Bergin grinned. "Brendan, JUMP AWAY!"

"LONG LIVE AUSTRALIA!" Brendan yelled as he jumped from the trampoline towards the plane

"You're not even from Australia!" Jennifer yelled after Brendan

"I made it, yo!" Brendan's voice could be heard from a distance

"AAAAHHHHH!" A scream could be heard from the distance

Olivia flying through the air

"The Rhinos are ahead!" Cole scowled

"Oh sure, now you care," Damien rolled his eyes

* * *

Confessional- Damien

"Seriously. W-What's with C-Cole? He scares me."

End Confessional- Damien

* * *

Confessional- Cole

"I'm just playing the game. If I don't, I'll be eliminated. So I might as well _try_ to win."

End Confessional- Cole

* * *

"Let's hurry!" Joelle screamed

"Damien! Wanna fly?" Bergin grinned

"I guess..." Damien gulped before running towards the trampoline and jumping, screaming all the while

"I'm next!" Madison declared as she ran towards...a ladder

"Why climb?" Cole frowned

"It's more logical," Madison spoke

"Damien, Caleb and Brendan made it already," Violet argued

"That was pure luck," Madison rolled her eyes

"Come on Maddie don't be that way," Ethan spoke

"Oh shush it Ethan," Madison growled

"Sheesh!" Ethan grumbled. "Rude!"

As Madison climbed, the other Devious Dogs could see 4 figures

Alice, Cade, Caroline and Lilith were flying through the air

Bergin blinked. He turned and saw Ethan and Elena were already gone

Uh. Weird

* * *

 **Plane- Alice, Cade, Caroline, Connor, Matthew, Lilith (Rebellious Rhinos); Brendan, Caleb, Damien, Elena, Ethan (Devious Dogs)**

"Now we wait. Great," Caleb frowned

"You would make a GREAT rapper," Brendan grinned

"I will never be into rap," Caleb admitted

"But why yo? You'd be great," Brendan encouraged

"Rap is annoying," Caleb spoke

"Gotta agree with depressed kid," Matthew spoke up

"Ya bitches betta admit YouTube is great," Brendan spoke up aggressively

* * *

Confessional- Caleb

"That Brendan is so annoying, and so f*cking obnoxious. I wish he'd just be eliminated right now."

End Confessional- Caleb

* * *

As soon as Caleb came back he saw Madison, Joelle, Kevin and Abby appeared before him

"Not gonna ask," Caleb groaned

"Okay, that's...8 Rhinos and...7 dogs." Chris spoke

"AAAAHHHH!" Cole's screams were heard as he landed on the plane

"Never mind. 8 Rhinos and 8 Dogs." Chris changed

"How much longer?" Madison groaned. "Matthew and I are TIRED!"

"Bitch face," Brendan mumbled

"What was that?! Oh you are soooooooooo gonna regret saying that!" Madison yelled

"Sorry not sorry," Brendan smirked

"Idiot," Madison scowled

"Two-faced, backstabbing, lying little monster," Brendan responded

* * *

Confessional- Brendan

"And that was not just a roast, yo!"

End Confessional- Brendan

* * *

"EXCUSE ME!" Madison screamed

"Geronimo!" A few voices yelled as Christian, Maya and Violet arrived.

Yes, Violet of all people.

"So, it's just Jonathan and Olivia for the Rhinos and Quinn, Jennifer and Bergin for the Dogs," Chris announced

Everyone there glanced at each other nervously

* * *

 **The Ground- Jonathan and Olivia (Rhinos); Bergin, Quinn and Jennifer (Dogs)**

"After you Livi," Jonathan stated

"No, no, after you," Olivia replied

"Well you should go first," Jonathan smirked

"No, YOU go first, snob!" Olivia yelled as she pushed Jonathan towards the trampoline, sending him flying in the sky.

"Wow. Impressive," a voice said behind Olivia. Jennifer was standing there

"What can I say? Jonny was being a nuisance," Olivia chuckled

"I know, right?" Jennifer chuckled. "So...what's Kevin like?"

"Kevin? He's a bit odd, with his werewolf and vampire theories, but he's a total sweetheart," Olivia admitted

"He called me a vampire and werewolf, but if you insist that he's a sweetheart...I guess I can give him another chance," Jennifer sighed

"Jen, Kevin probably has some sort of medical disorder making him hallucinate. It's nothing he can control," Olivia sighed

"I guess," Jennifer shrugged. "And Jen? That's a new one."

"So, are we friends?" Olivia asked

"If you want," Jennifer smiled

"Great!" Olivia smiled

Jennifer grinned before hearing Bergin's screams as he reached the plane

"Gotta run," Jennifer spoke

Olivia nodded and headed for the trampoline.

She wouldn't let this possible victory go to waste

But Quinn had followed Olivia.

* * *

 **The Plane**

"I see Jennifer and Olivia!" Jonathan screamed

"I see Quinn too!" Bergin added

"Come on Olivia," Cade begged, sitting on the edge of his seat

"AND THE REBELLIOUS RHINOS WIN!" CHris declared

"Crap," Jennifer frowned.

"Huh?" Bergin asked. "We have Violet who is sleeping right now, me, Caleb who is listening to music, Brendan who's watching YouTube and...Quinn isn't here..." he realized

"QUINN IS A TRAITOR!" Kevin blurted

"Huh? Tell us more my little imagination-filled friend," Jennifer asked

"I saw Quinn try to align with Chris! I swear, I saw it!" Kevin blurted

"Did not see that coming," Jonathan admitted

"That's low," Abby frowned

"It's obvious who I'm voting for," Cole scowled

"Thanks for saying so Kev," Jennifer smiled

"Uh..no problem?" Kevin questioned

* * *

Confessional- Kevin

"Crap. It's like my disorder is gonna cause me to become EVIL."

End Confessional- Kevin

* * *

Quinn soon arrived

"Devious Dogs. You get Second Class. No comfort for you." Chris chuckled

"So do we get a plane tour or not?" Bergin asked

"Not yet," Chris chuckled.

"Yet?" Caleb raised an eyebrow

"Devious Dogs, you're voting someone out. Then the tour will begin. Rhinos, you can watch," Chris revealed

"Already?" Kevin asked

"Yep. This season, every episode, SOMEONE's getting the boot!" Chris announced

"What?!" The contestants yelled

"I loved that surprise. Mainly because I came up with it," Chris laughed

"You sadistic murderer!" Kevin accused

"Sadistic, yes. Murderer...not quite," Chris stated

"How do you expect drama if someone goes home EVERY episode?" Christian asked

"Because hello! It motivates manipulation, sabotage, blackmail, and even violence!" Chris frowned

"Violence?" Violet asked

"FOR RATINGS!" Chris defended. "Anyway, Devious Dogs, to the elimination for you!"

The Devious Dogs groaned

* * *

 **Elimination Ceremony: Devious Dogs**

Oh boy. Elimination time. Bergin was nervous, Brendan was confident, Caleb was bored as well as Cole, Damien shivered, Elena held her cross, Ethan kept his eyes closed, Jennifer and Joelle were wide-eyed, Madison rolled her eyes, Quinn was shaking, and Violet was tired

"You've all cast your votes and made your decision. If you do not receive your passport, you're out. And rumor has it, if you are eliminated first on a plane, you will become a clone of Ezekiel when you stay in the cargo hold," Chris stated

"What the heck?" Caleb asked

"I don't get it either," Cole frowned

"Ahem...Damien, Violet, Brendan, Madison, Elena, Ethan, Jennifer, Joelle, Cole, and...Caleb," Chris tossed them all passports

"What?!" Bergin asked

"The last passport goes to..." Chris began

Quinn began to shake as Bergin gulped

"...Bergin..." Chris smiled

"Whoo hoo! I'm safe!" Bergin cheered happily

"NO!" Quinn cried

"Now...for the Pit of Shame," Chris smirked

"The what now?" Quinn gulped

The ground beneath Quinn opened, as Quinn screamed, falling towards the earth

"Wow...Guess we didn't think this through," Chris chuckled

* * *

"Who do you think got the boot?" Olivia asked

"Quinn. Kevin said she betrayed us all," Cade stated

"That is true," Jonathan chuckled

"Yeah..." Kevin rubbed the back of his neck

"ATTENTION RHINOS! Explore First Class...the tour will begin soon!" Chris announced

The Rhinos cheered, beginning to relax

* * *

 ** _2 hours later..._**

Caleb squirmed a bit

"Caleb? Are you okay?" A voice asked. Jennifer stood over him

"No...I'm gonna be sick..." Caleb squirmed

"Caleb..." Jennifer sighed as she held out a bag and oxygen mask

Caleb gratefully took the bag, and after 5 minutes, took the oxygen mask

"What happened?" Jennifer asked

"I have asthma, motion sickness, and bipolar," Caleb admitted

"So that's why you were acting depressed," Jennifer realized

"I didn't want to act depressed...I don't want to kill myself...I don't know what to do," Caleb teared up

"Caleb, don't say that! You'll figure something out," Jennifer reassured him

Caleb lightly hugged Jennifer, sobbing

Jennifer hugged back gently

"I'm sorry," Caleb apologized, sniffling

"Caleb, you couldn't control it," Jennifer responded sympathetically

Caleb blinked a few moments before blinking

"I'm okay," he sniffled lightly

"Good," Jennifer smiled

Caleb gave a small smirk

* * *

Jonathan was asleep

"Hehehehe," Kevin chuckled darkly as he poured ice cold water all over Jonathan

"WHAT THE F*CK?!" Jonathan yelled

Kevin was no where to be seen

Jonathan blinked, confused

* * *

Confessional- Jonathan

"Victory is awesome. And we will continue to win thanks to me," he smirked.

End Confessional- Jonathan

* * *

Confessional- Bergin

"Today was too close! I can't end up like that again!"

End Confessional- Bergin

* * *

Confessional- Caleb

"I feel decent...coming out as bipolar to Jennifer means I have support...she seemed to care...I can tell she'll be a great... _friend_."

End Confessional- Caleb

* * *

Confessional- Elena

"HOW DARE THEY IGNORE ME MOST OF THIS EPISODE! I better have more screen time next episode!"

End Confessional- Elena

* * *

Confessional- Kevin

"As an... _imaginative_...person, I can safely see this season won't be boring."

End Confessional- Kevin

* * *

Confessional- Ethan

"Well, I know one thing for sure, everyone here is psycho-crazy."

End Confessional- Ethan

* * *

Confessional- Abby

"Everyone but Jonathan? Oh they're going down...no matter WHAT."

A small howl can be heard from outside the confessional

"It better not be Ezekiel..." she shivered

End Confessional- Abby

* * *

As the Rebellious Rhino, a small howl could be heard

"Connor, go back to sleep," Matthew groaned

"Matt...I can't," Connor sniffled

Matthew sighed. More room for another person on the chair

Connor hopped next to Matthew. "You cool with this?" he asked

"I'm fine," Matthew replied.

"Good," Connor chuckled

"So Connor, how did you meet your wolf pack?" Matthew asked

"Long story..." Connor frowned

Matthew gave a light chuckle, patting Connor lightly on the head. "You'll be fine."

"Friends?" Connor asked

"Sure," Matthew snickered

Connor gave a small smile and yawned slightly

Matthew chuckled and looked around

Olivia had her head on Cade's shoulder, with the German boy out cold. Olivia was smiling, as Cade kept his right fist clenched for whatever reason

Abby and Jonathan were snuggling...cuteness

Christian and Maya were also snuggling.

Kevin was lightly snoring, twisting and turning all the while, with his brow furrowed, fists clenched and a scowl...for whatever reason

Lilith and Caroline were both sleeping normally

And Alice was awake

Matthew stood up and lightly walked over to Alice

"Matt? What are you doing?" Alice asked

"Caring..." Matthew replied

"You're nothing like Madison," Alice smirked

"What? Uh, yeah, I mean I don't care!" Matthew chuckled nervously. Liar.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked. "You seemed unsure."

"I'm absolutely positive," Matthew smirked

"Riiiiiiiiiggggggghhhhhhhhht," Alice frowned

* * *

Confessional- Alice

"I got my eye on Matthew. I don't think he's being honest with anyone, not even himself. That's kinda sad and concerning..."

End Confessional- Alice

* * *

Meanwhile with the Devious Dogs...

Caleb still couldn't sleep

"Something wrong Cale?" Jennifer asked

"Jen...no one else knows of my condition. But I want it to stay that way. Our little secret," Caleb admitted

"You want your bipolar to stay our secret?" Jennifer asked

"Yeah..." Caleb bit his lip

"But what if someone else finds out?" Jennifer asked

"Have you _seen_ that Kevin kid? He's gonna be everyone's main focus!" Caleb chuckled

"I guess," Jennifer yawned

"Agreed." Caleb let out a small yawn

"Are you okay?" Jennifer asked

"I feel tired," Caleb admitted

"You can sleep on my shoulder," Jennifer shrugged

Caleb leaned over and rested his head on her shoulder. Cuteness

"Night Jenny," Caleb yawned before heading off to dreamland

"Night Caleb," Jennifer smiled before falling asleep herself

* * *

Cole had been long awaiting this moment. His time to shine

He stood up and walked towards the confessional, before smirking, remembering how he got onto the show...

And for reasons that will not be revealed...yet.

"Oh boy...this'll surely be interesting...one by one...they all go down...I intend to win," Cole vowed, before falling asleep

* * *

"Ooh! Drama! Anyway, our unicorn fanatic Quinn is gone! Who will go next?" Chris asked

"The best way to find out is on Total!

Drama!

World Tour's!

SEQUEL!"

* * *

 **AN: Man. This took some time. Anyway, if you didn't know, I'm only writing this for The Writing Era's competition. That's the only reason this story exists.**

* * *

 **(1)- Shawn from Pahkitew anyone?**

 **(2)- Translated, this means "Why Not". Actually, I just used a translator. I don't speak German**

* * *

 **CONTESTANTS REMAINING- 23/24:**

 **Abby- The "Nice" Girl**

 **Alice- The Wannabe Actress**

 **Bergin- The Daredevil**

 **Brendan- The Smart Wannabe Rapper**

 **Cade- The German**

 **Caleb- The Pessimistic Oddball**

 **Caroline- The Average One**

 **Christian- The Pro Football Player**

 **Cole- The Secretive Strategist**

 **Connor- The Not-so-Crazy Wild Child**

 **Damien- The Celebrity's Son**

 **Elena- The Unenthusiastic Religious Girl**

 **Ethan- The Average Guy**

 **Jennifer- The Biker Chick**

 **Jonathan- The Lawyer-in-Training**

 **Joelle- The So-Called Superstar**

 **Kevin- The Imaginative Nice Guy**

 **Lilith- The Genius**

 **Madison- The Popular Snob**

 **Matthew- The Not-So-Evil Manipulator**

 **Maya- The Future Vet**

 **Olivia- The Normal One**

 **Violet- The Insomniac**

* * *

 _ **Elimination Order:**_

 _ **24- Quinn (The Unicorn Fanatic)- Eliminated in: Canada**_

 _ **23-**_

 _ **22-**_

 _ **21-**_

 _ **20-**_

 _ **19-**_

 _ **18-**_

 _ **17-**_

 _ **16-**_

 ** _15-_**

 ** _14-_**

 ** _13-_**

 ** _12-_**

 ** _11-_**

 ** _10-_**

 ** _9-_**

 ** _8-_**

 ** _7-_**

 ** _6-_**

 ** _5-_**

 ** _4-_**

 ** _3-_**

 ** _2/1 (Runner Up)-_**

 ** _1/2 (Winner)-_**

* * *

Leave challenge ideas and I will take them into consideration!

UP NEXT: Bonjour.


	2. Bonjour, bienvenue à France

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour's Sequel, we introduced 24 new contestants onto the show! Some people like Matthew and Connor formed a friendship quickly, while people like Madison and Brendan formed rivalries! We divided them into 2 teams, and the Devious Dogs lost! So, naturally, they voted out Quinn! Caleb came clean about his medical disorders to Jennifer, and Cole might just prove to be a force to be reckoned with! Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out, right here, on Total!

Drama!

World Tour's!

SEQUEL!"

* * *

 _*Cue theme song*_

* * *

Jonathan woke up to the sound of blaring music

"What is that noise?" He frowned, before noticing Brendan in the first class area

"BRENDAN?!" Jonathan yelped

"Wha, yo! How'd I end up here?!" Brendan demanded

"You got yourself here," Jonathan frowned

"Wanna here some of my rap?" Brendan grinned

"NO!" Jonathan screamed, waking up some people

"What's going on?" Cade frowned

"INTRUDER!" Kevin screamed

Brendan rolled his eyes and left

"Oh thank god...that warlock was driving me mad," Kevin sighed

"...What?" Cade frowned

"Nothing," Kevin sighed

* * *

Confessional- Kevin

"Alright. Fine. I'm coming clean. I have a medical disorder. To be specific, it's-" The camera cuts him off

End Confessional- Kevin

* * *

"ATTENTION ALL CONTESTANTS! PREPARE FOR LANDING SOON!" Chris' voice came on over the loud speaker

"Where do you think we're going?" Maya asked Christian

"I dunno...Britain?" Christian suggested

"It better not be Germany...just because I live there doesn't mean I enjoy it," Cade frowned

"What if we go to Brazil? I've always wanted to go to Brazil!" Matthew exclaimed with a faint chuckle

"Spain." Alice stated knowingly

"According to statistics, we're going to France next," Lilith informed them

"And you know this how?" Connor asked

"I just do," Lilith smirked

* * *

Soon, all the contestants found themselves in, you guessed it...France

"Bonjour!" Chris exclaimed with a fake French accent

"That accent is insulting to the French," Cade frowned.

"Shush it," Chris frowned.

"So what's the challenge?" Madison asked

"Based on the Tour de France bike race...you'll be racing around France using bikes!" Chris chuckled

"Oh boy..." Matthew frowned

* * *

Confessional- Matthew

"After I almost died in a bike accident...I've never rode a bike since...I was only seven.

End Confessional- Matthew

* * *

Connor frowned before getting on his bike, followed by Damien and Madison

Matthew stood still, shaking wildly

"Matt? Matthew? Hello?" Alice asked, waving her hand in front of Matthew

"STAY AWAY FROM ME BRAX!" Matthew screamed

"Who's Brax?" Cole frowned further

"And...where's Caleb?" Elena asked

"Right here," Caleb said with a smile

"I thought you hated life," Bergin frowned

"Actually, Caleb's just being himself," Jennifer spoke up

Caleb blushed and nodded

* * *

Soon, they were all at the starting line, Matthew shaking wildly and Cole smirking

"What's with that smirk?" Caroline asked

"More reasons than you know," Cole chuckled

* * *

Confessional- Abby

"What do I think of Cole? Mysterious. Devious. Strategic. Dark. He's so weird. Does he or does he not want to be here?"

End Confessional- Abby

* * *

"On your marks...get set...GO!" Chris declared

The bikes began moving at a fast speed. Chris screamed

"This is awesome!" most of them cheered

"You could've messed up my hair!" Chris whined

"No one cares, McLean!" Caleb yelled back

* * *

"I REGRET THIS DECISION!" Matthew screamed as he tried to maintain his balance on the bike.

"Matt!" Elena screamed as Matthew fell off his bike

"I'm fine," Matthew groaned

Jonathan's bike went onto Matthew's body, not killing Matthew, but injuring him

"Now I'm hurt," Matthew groaned

"SOMEONE!" Elena screamed

"Bonjour," a random French guy said

"Can you help us?" Elena asked

"Porquoi?" the French guy questioned

"Never mind," Elena shook her head as Matthew weakly stood up

"I'll be fine...don't worry about me," Matthew stated

"If you insist," Elena shrugged and rode off

Matthew rolled his eyes and shakily climbed back onto his bike, and continued to race

* * *

"So Cade, what's Germany like?" Olivia asked

"It's hard, has very few Nazis here and there," Cade shrugged

"I thought Nazism no longer existed," Olivia gasped

"Don't ask how it still exists," Cade frowned

"I won't," Olivia gulped

"That's why I'm hoping we don't go to Germany," Cade admitted

"That makes sense," Olivia nodded

* * *

"Wassup all my Viners, Snapchat folks, Instagram folks, YouTubers, FanFiction writers, Facebook followers and Twitter followers! It's ya boy, B-Dawg, in da house!" Brendan cheered

"No one cares!" Ethan snapped as he passed by Brendan

"How dare you insult the B-Dawg!" Brendan cried, insulted

"So?" Ethan asked

"You're just jealous, yo!" Brendan called back. "Sorry, that guy's a massive fu-"

"CUT IT OFF THERE!" Chris' voice came on. "CUT THAT OUT! CUT IT OUT!"

 _-2 hours of deleted footage later-_

"And that's Ethan for ya," Brendan snickered

"Seriously?" Caroline frowned as she passed Brendan

"Yep," Brendan nodded

"You aren't even that good at rap," Caroline frowned

* * *

Confessional- Violet

Violet is fast asleep, snoring quietly

End Confessional- Violet

* * *

"So Bergin what's up?" Jennifer asked

"Nothing special," Bergin shrugged. "Just getting us a win..."

"Not unless I do loser!" Madison called

"WHY YOU LITTLE BIT-" Bergin screamed

"EDIT THAT OUT TOO!" Chris called

 _-20 minutes of deleted footage later-_

Bergin was breathing heavily, aggressively

"Calm down," a voice said behind Bergin...

Violet was standing there

"When did you get here?" Bergin asked

"Some time ago," Violet yawned emotionlessly

"Cool," Bergin shrugged

* * *

Kevin was pedaling at a very fast rate

"Kevin? What's wrong?" Alice asked, following him

"THE ALIENS ARE COMING!" Kevin screamed

"Aliens?" Alice questioned

"Aliens...and demons," Kevin replied...

Liar.

"Right," Alice rolled her eyes

Kevin looked down and continued pedaling, slowly beginning to slow down

* * *

Cole pedaled by a large rock

Chuckling slightly, he threw the rock in the way of Abby and Lilith's path

"DAMN YOU!" Abby yelled

"Sorry not sorry, jerks!" Cole howled with laughter as he pedaled away

"This...is...so...against...feminism...this...guy...is...SEXIST!" Lilith screamed

"No...he's just trying to win," Abby protested

"IN A SEXIST WAY!" Lilith snapped

Abby rolled her eyes, she figured Lilith would be ranting for a while

* * *

Confessional- Cole

"For the record, Lilith should've seen it coming..."

End Confessional- Cole

* * *

"So, who's gonna win this challenge?" Chris asked. "Find out after the commercial break!"

* * *

 _This commercial break has been provided by me, myself and I_

* * *

Christian yawned. His eyes were bloodshot with bags under them

"Christian, don't fall asleep!" Maya called

"I feel dizzy," Christian groaned

"Please don't," Maya frowned

"I'm sorry," Christian apologized...he passed out after that

"CHRISTIAN!" Maya screamed

"So long suckers!" Elena laughed

"NO ONE LIKES YOU ELENA!" Maya screamed.

"And ELENA WINS IT FOR THE DEVIOUS DOGS!" Chris yelled

"Wait what?" Maya asked before turning to see the other Devious Dogs were celebrating their victory

"DAMMIT!" Jonathan groaned loudly

"Oh f*ck yeah!" Brendan cheered

"Please stop..." Madison groaned

"Neva, woman," Brendan replied

"Well screw you," Madison rolled her eyes

* * *

 **ELIMINATION CEREMONY: REBELLIOUS RHINOS: Abby, Alice, Cade, Caroline, Christian, Connor, Jonathan, Kevin, Lilith, Matthew, Maya, Olivia**

"Passports. These usually represent tickets to get into other countries. Here, they represent safety. In this competition, passports represent safety...in just a moment...you'll go cast your votes," Chris explained

* * *

VOTING CONFESSIONALS- Kevin, Abby, Matthew, Christian, Alice and Caroline

They were all seen casting their votes, each with different expressions: Kevin seemed fearful, Abby was disappointed, Matthew was emotionless, Christian was angry, Alice was crying and Caroline had a blank expression on her face

 _-Switch voting confessionals-_

* * *

VOTING CONFESSIONALS: Lilith, Connor, Cade, Jonathan, Maya, Olivia

Once again, each cast their votes, each had a different expression on their face

Lilith was annoyed

"So long," Jonathan chuckled as he smirked

Cade was cussing in German as he cast her vote

Connor growled and tore up the picture of who he voted for...violently

Maya frowned as she cast her vote

Olivia simply cast her vote

END VOTING CONFESSIONALS

* * *

"You've all cast your votes and made your decision. If you don't receive your passport, you will be eliminated." Chris cleared his throat

"...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Connor," Chris passed the wild boy a passport. Connor caught it with a raised eyebrow. "...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Cade," Chris smirked as he handed the German boy his passport. Cade cheered.

"...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Olivia," Chris announced.

"YES!" Olivia and Cade cheered at the same time. Both realized this and began blushing

"...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Maya," Chris handed Maya a passport. Christian tensed up a bit. Maya put a reassuring hand on his shoulder

"...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Abby and Jonathan," Chris smiled as he handed them passports. Abby smiled as Jonathan chuckled.

"...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Caroline and Alice," Chris tossed them their passports. The two females smiled

"...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Matthew and Kevin," Chris tossed them passports

Realization struck Christian, as he tensed up even more.

Lilith smirked confidently

"The last passport," Chris began. "The last one of the night...the one that secures your safety...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Not Lilith," Chris chuckled, tossing Christian the last passport

"Oh thank goodness!" Christian sighed in relief. "If I wasn't so happy I would've murdered you for scaring the living crap out of me!"

"Well screw you all," Lilith frowned

Chris smirked and opened the trap door causing Lilith to fall through

The now Lilith-less Rebellious Rhinos headed back to Economy Class

* * *

 **FIRST CLASS: DEVIOUS DOGS**

"To the Devious Dogs!" Brendan cheered

"The Devious Dogs!" The team echoed

"I-I w-was worried w-we would lose," Damien admitted shyly

"Same here," Cole nodded bluntly. "I was _so_ worried..."

"You know, Elena, you're not as useless as I thought," Madison smirked

"Thanks Maddie," Elena giggled

Caleb was about to interject but his stomach growled. "Excuse me," he replied before leaving

 _-30 minutes later-_

"Caleb?" Jennifer asked, concerned

Caleb was sweating, his fists clenched and bleeding. His forehead was covered in scars, he had a black eye and a bloody nose, as well as tightened muscles. His legs looked wobbly, his teeth were clenched and his lip was bleeding

"STOP!" Jennifer yelled. "Caleb...STOP!"

"I can't!" Caleb yelled. "I just can't!"

"What are you doing?" Jennifer demanded

Caleb looked at Jennifer, seemingly glossy eyed, as he stared blankly

"Caleb?" Jennifer asked

Caleb blinked. "I'm sorry..." he apologized

"Caleb, you have nothing to be sorry about," Jennifer comforted

"I should've told you earlier...my parents were alcoholic," Caleb admitted. "They weren't even great..."

"Caleb..." Jennifer put a comforting hand on Caleb's shoulder. "You can join my biker gang after the show," she offered

Caleb gave a slight smirk. "That sounds awesome," he nodded

"Glad you agree," Jennifer smirked

"JUST MAKE OUT YOU TWO!" A voice yelled. Bergin

"SHUT UP BERGIN!" Caleb snapped

"Just stating the truth...I'm more than just a daredevil," Bergin sighed

"We all have our own quirks and perks," Jennifer shrugged. "We're all human."

"Uh guys...Brendan's drunk," Ethan called

"Well crap," Bergin mumbled

"You go ahead...Caleb and I need some alone time," Jennifer stated

Bergin nodded and left

"Thank you," Caleb whispered

"Shush...let's just stay here," Jennifer commented

Caleb nodded

* * *

Meanwhile, the currently drunken Brendan wandered around

"Jesus Christ...I hope he's not always like this," Joelle admitted

"He's already getting drunk and hungover!" Damien complained

"He's probably also gotten wasted on cigarettes and weed," Elena groaned

"AssWHOLE!" Brendan slurred drunkenly

"Bitch," Ethan muttered

"WHY?" Brendan cried

"Idiot," Cole mu,bled

"Huh?" Ethan raised an eyebrow

"Nothing," Cole blurted

* * *

 **ECONOMY CLASS: REBELLIOUS RHINOS**

"This place sucks," Christian frowned

"I agree," Maya nodded

Kevin was fast asleep, curled up into a ball.

"Stop you aliens..." he mumbled

"Aww...you're too cute!" Caroline squealed

Kevin yawned

"I'm just gonna leave you alone," Jonathan bowed and left

"Thank you," Caroline whispered

* * *

"Ooh, drama! Will Brendan continue to get drunk and hungover? Will Christian not kill me? Will Kevin's medical condition ever be revealed? What's going on with Caleb and Jennifer? And will Violet ever actually stay awake? Find out next time on Total!

Drama!

World Tour's!

SEQUEL!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, so some of you may have thought Brendan would be leaving. Well, if it wasn't obvious, I still need him. So, if you have any theories let me know so I can see if they're true or not. As for the elimination, it was planned from the very beginning. So yeah, please leave a review :)

* * *

 **CONTESTANTS REMAINING- 22/24:**

 **Abby- The "Nice" Girl**

 **Alice- The Wannabe Actress**

 **Bergin- The Daredevil**

 **Brendan- The Smart Wannabe Rapper**

 **Cade- The German**

 **Caleb- The Pessimistic Oddball**

 **Caroline- The Average One**

 **Christian- The Pro Football Player**

 **Cole- The Secretive Strategist**

 **Connor- The Not-so-Crazy Wild Child**

 **Damien- The Celebrity's Son**

 **Elena- The Unenthusiastic Religious Girl**

 **Ethan- The Average Guy**

 **Jennifer- The Biker Chick**

 **Jonathan- The Lawyer-in-Training**

 **Joelle- The So-Called Superstar**

 **Kevin- The Imaginative Nice Guy**

 **Madison- The Popular Snob**

 **Matthew- The Not-So-Evil Manipulator**

 **Maya- The Future Vet**

 **Olivia- The Normal One**

 **Violet- The Insomniac**

* * *

 _ **Elimination Order:**_

 _ **24- Quinn (The Unicorn Fanatic)- Eliminated in: Canada**_

 _ **23- Lilith (The Genius)- Eliminated in: France**_

 _ **22-**_

 _ **21-**_

 _ **20-**_

 _ **19-**_

 _ **18-**_

 _ **17-**_

 _ **16-**_

 ** _15-_**

 ** _14-_**

 ** _13-_**

 ** _12-_**

 ** _11-_**

 ** _10-_**

 ** _9-_**

 ** _8-_**

 ** _7-_**

 ** _6-_**

 ** _5-_**

 ** _4-_**

 ** _3-_**

 ** _2/1 (Runner Up)-_**

 ** _1/2 (Winner)-_**

* * *

Leave challenge ideas and I will take them into consideration!

UP NEXT: Don't run with Bulls


End file.
